icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20130124145735/@comment-5679407-20130124195108
I'm not criticizing Carly as a friend, I'm criticizing what she had done in iCan't Take It--which she herself tried to correct. I would no more defend what Carly did in the episode than I would defend what Sam did four months prior to the episode's storyline. This doesn't mean that I blame Carly for "almost breaking-up" Sam and Freddie. But, as seen in the episode Carly did have a part in Marissa and Gibby's plot in sabatoging Sam and Freddie's relationship. There are distinct differences between iSaved Your Life and iLove You: iSaved Your Life: *Sam and Freddie discuss the nature of Carly's feelings. *Sam--after talking to Carly the night she kissed Freddie--proposes that Carly is not actually in love with Freddie, but in love with what he had done--that is, risking his life to save hers. *Freddie insists that the idea of him and Carly together as a couple bothers Sam--which Sam doesn't deny. Sam, however, insists that Freddie knows that she's right. *Carly mentioned that she loves when Freddie talks "techy," which bothered Freddie because she had never called his tech stuff "cueky" before. *Freddie withdraws from kissing Carly twice. *Freddie insists that nothing has changed about him or Carly as people and that she doesn't actually love him, but loves that he risked his life to save hers. *Freddie states that once the "hero-worship" subsides, if Carly still wanted to be his girlfriend, he'd be really psyched about it. Basically, if Carly has feelings for Freddie that aren't spurred by his risking his life to save hers, they can resume dating. *Freddie propositions Carly for a final kiss, but Carly instead kisses him on the cheek. iLove You: *Carly insists that Freddie and Sam should take an interest in the other's activities as they are now a couple. * Sam and Freddie try out one of the other's activities and inadvertently ruin the experience. *Sam and Freddie overhear Carly mentioning to Spencer and Jenna that there is a bizarre and unnatural element to their relationship and that they're trying to force a connection that they have into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Both Spencer and Jenna agree. *Note* There's an obvious difference in Spencer and Jenna's relationship and that of Sam and Freddie's. Jenna and Spencer's dynamic remained that of babysitter and child, even though they were two adults in their thirties carrying on in a romantic relationship. That was what's weird, unnatural, bizzare, and wrong about their relationship. *Freddie insists to Sam that Carly wasn't referring to their relationship. Sam, however, takes part of what Carly said and applied it to her relationship with Freddie--that is, forcing a connection they have into a boyfirend-girlfriend thing. *Freddie and Sam mutually decide to break up, leaving the possibility of them resuming their relationship if things change a little--that being if Freddie gets "a little more abnormal," or Sam gets "a little more normal." *Freddie tells Sam that he loves her and waits for her to respond; Sam tell Freddie that she loves him, as well, and proceeds to kiss him on the lips. * Freddie propositions Sam (more subtlely) to which Sam responds with a proposition of postponing their break-up for an hour and half. The pair, presumably, make out in the elevator until midnight. The funny thing is that since both break ups, Sam and Freddie dating has been mentioned at least twice, where Carly and Freddie's relationship hasn't been mentioned in any canon episode since iSaved Your Life. No one is saying that Freddie doesn't have feelings for Carly, but the insistence by some of you, Creddiers, that Freddie's dating Sam was a momentary lapse in judgement is vexing. Freddie and Sam expressed love for each other, and that too isn't something that just goes away. If Creddie had been done the same way it had been done without Sam in the picture, I would still criticize it. Why? Because the glances, smiles, and casual touching is not enough to substantiate romance in my opinion. And really? Sam and Freddie's break-up was one sided? Why do I even bother...